This application is to provide specific support for the duties and activities of the Chairman of the Cooperative Clinical Trials of the National Prostatic Cancer Project (NPCP). These studies are currently accruing patients from 19 treatment centers covering nearly all stages of prostate cancer. This program of clinical trials in prostate cancer is designed to evaluate treatment modalities for all stages of the disease, including surgery and radiotherapy for early disease either alone or augmented with adjuvant chemotherapy, and for more advanced disease with chemotherapeutic agents or hormones used either as the first modality in metastatic disease, in patients already stabilized by hormones, or in patients that have failed hormone therapy.